Battle for Power: Age of the Gauntlet
by Mr. Kage
Summary: Mainly in the Bakugan Area for use of 'Battle Gauntlets', This is more an original story but has influence from Bakugan.
1. Prolouge: A Boy, A Man and a Destiny

**Prologue: A Boy, A Man and a Destiny**

The Year was 2027, The Area was Fergus County, MT, United States and it was the small town of Denton, home to about roughly 1500 citizens. One of these citizens was Carlos Hawkes a young 10 year old boy, who was abandoned at birth by his mother and father with no reason why or were they had gone to live out their lives. Most believed it was because they had a drug problem, some said was because his parents were just too young to raise a child with his mother being 16 and his dad 17. Raised by the local orphanage, he grew up following that of the path of God and how to treat others as he wished to be treated. Over the years he got involved in all kinds of sports such as Soccer, NFL, La Crosse and even Australian Football, and he finally settled on learning the art of Budoshin-Kai an advanced style of martial arts. Over the years he trained himself, not know that one day he would be chosen by those who had a hand in his fate, those who would guide his life for the foreseeable future, they are known to all as the Battlers.

* * *

Gear City is a place of wonder and magnificence, built on the ruins of New York City after WWIII when it was completely obliterated by an enemy atom bomb, wiping anything that stood their from the face of the earth as it was known. The current ruler of the city was a man known as Maximilian Star, a man chosen for both his wisdom in politics and for his ruthlessness in getting the job done, as is the matter at this point in time inside the council chambers sat 4 member's of the city's highly esteemed members of parliment.

**"No one gives a damn about your project any more Max, it is an utter waste of money and you know it!"** The older gentleman who wore long flowing gold trimmed blue robes, slammed his fists on the table as he rose to walk out of the room.

Max looked up from the paperwork in front of him, coming to his full seated height, **"I know full well, Harold, what I am doing, so don't you dare accuse me of wasting my city's money on a project that could catapult us forward in this new technoligical era. This project has been in the making for over a decade now and I do intend to see it through till the end I do hope you understand because you know that I can fill your seat on this council very easily. Claudia, Toby, do you feel the same here as Mr. Schwartz?"**

A young man now known as Toby, who was wearing bright silver battle armor stood up looking over at Max, **"It is the recommendation of not only this Council, but the War Committee, that you put this project in the bin or at least on hold until Gear City has reached the 'bar' it must, to survive what ever else this world has to throw at us, Sir."**

**"It is the same of the People's Council My Lord, they wish for you to stop funding your silly little project and to put the funding to better use, such as our Outer Walls and Watchtowers that are nowhere near completion. Even the Cannon launchers are not yet even in the testing stage yet, we are defenseless city and if we do not act soon, there may not even be a city to speak of, My Lord."** The older woman stood up and bowed her head, herself wearing robes of deep purple with a white trim. The 3 Councilors left as one leaving Max to his thoughts, in the hopes that they had gotten through to him. It was now just a waiting game, but wait for too long the they did not have to do.

* * *

It was overcast and the rain was bucketing down on the roof of the small building that was the orphanage. Inside, huddled in a group, sat about 15 young children aging from 3 to 12 years old, with them sat the caretaker of the orphange an older lady. She never mentioned how old she was but most of the kids had their own little imaginations for that. Her name was Esmeralda Gibson and tonight was story-telling night, **"It is Carlos's turn tonight to chose the story, so how about kid what do you want to hear this time around?"**

Off in his own little world, Carlos was thinking about a multitude of things which of course included his parents, he was not really paying much attention to the others as he should of been but he was always like this, it wasn't as if the others would expect anything else out of him, hearing the old lady getting louder with her mumbling he snapped out of his little world and back to that of the real one listening to Esmeralda's question, **"Hmmmm, How about the one about..."** while Carlos thought about it a loud crash could be heard in the distance and bright lights shone through the windows of the orphanage.

10 large burly men, dressed to the teeth in armor that had a likeness to that of the Alliance of Asia's Uniform's, charged into the room with one of them, most likely the leader shouting out, **"We are here for Carlos Hawkes, if you do not cooperate we will use force and we do not wish to do that! So think smart and hand him over NOW!"**.

Without a second thought Carlos took off, he was out of that building as fast as his little legs could take him. He could hear the footsteps of the soldiers coming after him, he could not make himself move any faster and if he didn't do something quick smart these men would hunt him down and capture him. Even though only being the age of 10 this did not stop him from doing anything a normal 18 year old could do, with his extensive martial art training, he was ready and could defend himself even if only for a little while but for now he just had to keep running just as fast as his little legs could take him. Where he would go he had no clue, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be the orphanage. Suddenly everything around him stopped, nothing was moving he could hear no more foot steps but he still kept running, that was until he was forcefully stopped by a man blocking his path, who softly spoke up to Carlos **"You will be safe now boy, harm will not come to you."**

* * *

**"Clay how is Project: Gauntlet going?"** Max was sitting in the same seat in the Council Chambers, that he had been in for the past few hours, thinking over the decision he must make regarding his little side project...

A tall man wearing a scientists coat and a small monocle on his eye was on the screen in-front of Max, seeming to be inside a small but sizable laboratory full of all assortments of junk and crap, with a table in front of him 3 devices sat on it looking almost fully complete, just a few wires sticking out of each and a briefcase sitting beside them open, showing off the contents in side, they looked like a bunch of colored cards, **"It is nearing completion, Sir, you can re-direct your funds as needed, I only need one thing from you now as you know."**

**"It is already done, Strike has obtained the child and is headed straight too your location, tell him to find me to get paid when he has done so. He has reported that the Asian Alliance has taken over a number of towns on the Western Frontier and are setting up camp for more arrivals. If this Project is a success we will eliminate these fools with ease and you and I will be honored throughout time for it!" **Staring at Clay through the computer system, he gave his final message and order, "**If it does not work out with this boy, you know what to do, Good Night Clay."** Pressing the End Call button on his screen Max laid back in his chair and began thinking to himself, **"Now is the time for us to strike back, now I only hope that Carlos is the one to do it, in the years to come... we will test them and he will defeat each one of them, one by one they... will... fall..."**

* * *

_{During what is going on above}_

In the shadows he moved, silently through the night, this man was unlike any other on this earth his purpose in life? Stealth and assassination. This night was unlike any other, he had a mission from the man the had hired him and it was now his duty to complete that mission and keep his honor intact. The rain had started to tumble down picking up in intensity and the lightning began to crackle in the air, he now had to move faster, he could hear the vehicles and choppers of the Asian Alliance,_ "I must find the boy first, that is my mission and I will not fail it."_ Picking up in pace, he arrived at the orphange it appeared to have smashed in windows and the front door ripped right off it's hinges. He slowly made his way to the entrance, keeping an eye out for the enemy, drawing his daggers that were hidden on the inside of his combat boots. He snuck up on the only guard that was left behind at the orphanage, slicing his throat so the large man collapsed to the ground in a heap. He continued on inside the building, spotting an old lady and a bunch of kids huddled in the center of the room.

**"Is Carlos Hawkes still here?"** He waited for the the old lady to speak up and reply.

She stood up and stared at this strange man looking him up and down, he wore a body-tight An-Alien armor suit, with a pair of black sunglasses on his face, "I am Esemerelda, the Caretaker of this facility, If I may ask... who are you?"

**"I am Agent 3 and that is all you need to know. Is the 10 Year Old known as Carlos Hawkes, Son of Charlie and Angelus Hawkes, here or not? Answer me before you, like the guard outside, end up in the next world."** Agent 3 meant business there was definitely no denying that, but all the same he was mysterious in ways that no one could comprehend.

Esmeralda believed this man to be truthful, she could think no otherwise, considering that their were others who seemed fully towards killing the young boy, while this man wanted to find him and what it felt like to her was save him, **"He ran, at the first sight of those damned Asians he took off, 9 of them went after him leaving the one you... killed on guard if he were to return, which I very much doubt he would. So if you intend to save the young one I suggest you move like the wind and do what you must to help him survive. I have been his mother for these past 10 years, so I now place him in your custody and that of the man who hired you, but before you go I must give you something."** Walking to a cupboard at the back of the room she opened it, pulling out a small metal box. She took it back and handed it over to Agent 3, **"I was told that should someone come to retrieve him to give you this, it is to go with the boy wherever he goes, it is his final lifeline and his last defense should he need it."**

**"Thank you Esmaralda, I wish you and the young ones the best."** Up he went in a bright sparkling light, this next part of the story is to gruesome to speak of, but needless to say the Police of the area found 10 dismembered bodies all over their fair city, all lying in pools of blood and one young boy taken. They didn't know who, they didn't know if he was safe, for now they could only pray.

* * *

_Eight Years On..._

_Gear City was Completed and fully functional_

_A New team of Operatives within the army had been created_

_Their leader? Carlos Hawkes, A Member of the Battlers a team of 3 people_

_Who are destined by the hand of fate, to save not only their city but the world from itself_

_Now the true Story shall really begin..._


	2. EP1: Triple Power, Gauntlet's Online!

**Author's Notes:** Well here goes nothing lol, Episode 1... Reviews would be Good, as for were the story is going to go... Give it your best guess, Hell I might end up using one or more of your ideas, this is my first Fan-Fic Here, The Fallen Dreams one is a team effort... Anywho's ENJOY!

* * *

**Episode 1:**_ Triple Power, Gauntlet's... Online!_

Being this far into enemy territory was a regular occurrence for Agent 3 and his team these past few years, with Carlos at his side the young man who possessed one of the most powerful pieces of technology in the world, one of a set of 3 powerful Gauntlets that gave their users unimaginable power, the one that Carlos had was the Fire Strike Gauntlet, using special cards with this device he could increase his Speed, Strength, Endurance and Stamina 10 fold, he is also able to call up armor and weapons through this battle system furthermore he to an extent was able to use Fire Elemental Blast and the like when in deep trouble but it would cost him dearly if he ever did as it would burn his skin beyond recognition, luckily he had no problems as yet with taking out any opponent.

Being in the middle of war was not what he thought he would have been doing 8 Years ago, but none the less that is what he is doing and were he is and to be exact his location was in the middle of the massive Amazon Forest, filled with all manner of creatures and insects, not to mention every one of the Enemy purposely trained to hunt and kill in this forest, it was most definitely chilling to the bone for any man to be here in this thick jungle of tree's and plant's. Slowly but surely Carlos made his way back to base trudging through the rotten infested mud that this jungle was known for, upon arriving he cleaned himself up and hung his bloody clothes up to hopefully dry them out, **"Guess it's time to go see the Old Man and report back to him..."**

**

* * *

**

**"We must lay down the law, we must push them back over the border, If we don't we will not have one chance to survive this damned battle."** Agent 3 dressed in his battle armor acting as the leader for this contingent of the United American Army and also the mentor of one man who was known throughout the world as a member of a special elite core of the army known as the Battlers, his name? Carlos Hakes of course. Over the past eight years he has been trained to use a very special advanced piece of technology and finally at the age of 18 had mastered it, it was known as the Fire Strike Gauntlet a weapon that would give him tremendous power and one that made him a deadly weapon in battle.

**"We need to activate the other 2 Gauntlets and bring them online and do it now, only the combined powers of the Fire Strike, Thunder Fang and Earth Quake Gauntlets can get this mess cleaned up, even with the full power of just my Gauntlet and all the men in your part of the army would not be able to overcome our adversary, you as well as I know it old man."**, looking across the war board at Agent 3, you could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes a mix which was common amongst most people of this era, especially those who have and still are participating in this never-ending war.

Agent 3 looked up from the board and looked back at Carlos trying to read him, which was very hard even though he was the one that had taught the boy to hide his emotions from anyone and everyone. **"I definitely agree with the assessment, but as you are well aware Professor Clay and Maximilian Star have gone into hiding and those of the remaining council members have locked up the other 2 Gauntlets deep down in the Gamma Vault, after that little 'incident' we had with your Gauntlet a few years ago..."**

**"Oh... You mean these?"**, shuffling around underneath the table he pulled out a small bag, pulling out the contents of which and placing it on the table for all those around it to see, **"I took it upon myself to gain access to these before I came out on the mission, they are the Thunder Fang and Earth Quake versions of the gauntlet system. I do have a pair of young cadet's in mind... specifically Cadets Shawn Tate and Charlie Saunders"**

If you could see Agent 3's face right now it would not show the slightest bit of surprise to the fact that Carlos had obtained the other Gauntlets and had already chosen a couple of cadets to use them. **"Hehe, Alright we will do it your way for now, but if the council gets a whiff of this back home, it's going to be your ass on the chopping block you are aware of that aren't you?. I mean it's not as if you see 3 super powered freaks taking on a battalion of the enemy by themselves, especially when 2 of them are not even trained."**

**"You let me worry about that one, your not the only one that knows how to train people..."**, Walking out from underneath the Commanders Tent, he set out looking for his new team-mates wherever they might be...

* * *

Being out on a training exercise in the middle of the Jungle was more than Cadet Charlie Saunders could handle, one of the newer recruits in the bunch made things a lot tougher for her also considering the fact that she was a bit of girly-girl at time didn't help her situation. She had been forced to come here by her father one of the leading commanders of the army in order to teach her a sense of Discipline and Leadership, so far it wasn't having much of an affect on her the constant whining and bitching towards her Squad leader did not help her much as he had been given full authority to do what he had to get her acting like a proper soldier. A fact that he so often reminded her of and one that she hated with an honest passion, today was no different with him behind her every step of this journey barking orders at her to keep up or do some stupidly random thing before moving.

She wasn't sure how she put up with it but Charlie just kept going, their was something inside her that needed her to keep going no matter what the circumstances, that is one fact the her father drilled into her over the years. Blocking out her Captains instructions she picked up her pace leaving him eating her dust, while on the outside she may seem a bit girly and cold to other she is Strong-Hearted and Caring she also did not take kindly to being told what to do, Charlie knew what she had to do and did not need to be told multiple times to do one thing once you say something to her she remembers it very well until she of course no longer needs that information. Also while she may not look it Charlie is probably has the quickest and sharpest thinking power within the entire camp, coming up with Attack and Defense patterns on the spot when needed.

**"Cadet Saunders!, A Moment if you would?"**, looking up she stopped very quickly from her full speed run as a man walked towards her on the path that lead back to the campsite. She recognised the man immediately as the sole Battler of the United States Army.

**"Yes, Of Course Captain Hawkes!, What did you want?"**, she looked him up and down like he was a statue or something just trying to figure him out, "He doesn't look all that spectacular... but I spose he does have a nice Physique and a nice sets of Deep Hazel Eyes... Wonder what he wants..."

**"I have been given permission by Agent 3 to ask you Cadet Charlie Saunders to become apart of the Battlers and to wield this..."**, he pulled out a Gauntlet similar to that of his but this one had a Gold, Silver, Brown and Black color design, "This is the Thunder Fang Gauntlet, I do believe that it would suit you and your 'talents' very well."

**"Well this is all of a sudden... I wonder what he would do if I said no... Ehhhh best not even go down that alley,"** she took the gauntlet from him take a closer look at it and it's intricate design then looked back up at Carlos with a smile on her face she told him, **"I WILL DO IT!"**

* * *

**"Of course I will Sir, with out a doubt",** Shawn excepted Captain Hawkes offer immediately after he heard that Cadet Saunders had also excepted the other Gauntlet of the team.

**"I hope you do this Earth Quake Gauntlet proud boy, I chose both you and Cadet Saunder personally, I want you and her to meet me at the Eastern most point of our perimiter tonight at 1900 Hours, do you understand?"**, He looked into the boy's eyes it was if he was mesmerized just by the sight of Carlos.

"Of Course Sir!, I will go prepare Immediately!, You have nothing to worry about Captain I will not let you down.", the young man took off tripping a couple of time as he made his way back to his tent.

**"Bahaha, Silly little boy he has no clue what he just got himself into, guess I need to go pack my own things, but first things first..."**, taking out his Gauntlet he attached it to a small clip on his wrist and locked it in place, he pulled back on the Slider that allowed him to insert the cards, pulling a card of his pocket he placed it in the slider and shoved it back into the device.

**"GAUNTLET ONLINE!"**

_*Boost Card Detected*_

**"Speed Boost, Activate!"**

_*Speed Boost Card Lvl 2 Activated*_

Without another word Carlos was gone, off to do whatever he needed to.

* * *

Shawn was back in his tent packing his gear getting ready to set out on his new mission with his leader Captain Carlos Hawkes, one of the most revered men within the army with that gauntlet on his arm he was un-stoppable, his kill count stopped being counted somewhere around 700 or so it was so odd that one man could commit such acts yet feel no bad blood for it. Shawn on the other hand was a 2nd year recruit and a bit of a techy-nerd, he worked in Communications for the army and was more than just a bit of a push-over, the other Cadets and even some of the soldiers pushed him around like he was a piece of dirt. They had no respect for the young man or his chosen profession, always finding his gear broken in half or damaged to the point of no return, he acts shy around most others which of course doesn't really help his cause all that much.

But to say that he is a quiet or timid boy when his life or that of his closest friends of threatened he will retaliate with such force that he earned the nickname Fate, the last man that chose to harm another of his friends ended up in 5 pieces strewn across the Amazon. When this sadistic side him is out in the open all know to stay away from him and remain indoors armed to the teeth with Weapons of all kinds to fend him off, the only odd thing is when he returns to normal he remembers absolutely nothing that he did while in that state. It even puzzles some of the leading Doctors and Physicians, a mystery that will remain for a while to come and a topic that was best left untouched when around the young boy.

**"I think that should be enough, I think I should have some time to test out this baby,"** pulling his bag onto his back he placed a small piece of metal to his wrist and strapped it into place using the 2 Velcro Straps attached to it and he placed the Gauntlet into his pocket. He proceeded to walk out his tent, coming out into the Cadets Quarter of the camp, he proceeded to make his way to the main square in the center of the encampment, 2 of his usual 'bullies saw him approaching and got up to 'talk to him'.

**"SO... where's little Mr. Nerd off to today?, Looks like your packed for a bit of journey their, Not going to run away and join the circus are you now?"**

**"Haha... Run off to join the circus, Yeah little runt why don't you do just that?"**

He looked at both of them, One of them was White and stood at 6' 5'' and the other a Black Man standing at astonishing 6' 11'', dwarfing Shawn at his 6' 1'' but he could do nothing other than to stick up for himself. **"SGT. Asswipe and CPR. Dickhead, I suggest you get out my way peacefully before I make you do so myself, YOu don't want to let 'Fate' loose do you?"**

**"You're all talk Pipsqueak"**

**"Yeah all talk Little Man, and the names are SGT. James O'Donovan and I am CPR. Grase Smith and if you are not careful I will put you on cleaning duty till we leave this God-Forsaken place."**

**"Very well you 2, I guess I have no other choice then..."**, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the Earth Quake Gauntlet and attached it to his wrist, pulling out the Slider he took the Cards that sat in it and pushed the slider back in, **"GAUNTLET ONLINE".**

**

* * *

**

Charlie headed straight back to camp to pack her bags to get ready for her first journey as a part of the Battlers Squad After Carlos had given her, her orders he set off to find the 3rd and Final member of their team. All she could think to herself was, _"It better not be some little pipsqueak we have to babysit or even worse it could be 'Fate' that would probably be something detrimental to my health if I allowed 'him' to be apart of the team... Ehhhhh It's just so wrong I can't even picture it..."_. She had everything ready and her Gauntlet attached to her wrist as she headed towards the middle of the camp were she was supposed to meet up with the other member of her team, whoever he was. She approached the site and could see an altercation going on between a couple of the Higher Ranked Soldiers and the nerdy Cadet Shawn 'Fate' Tate, she knew she had to jump in and help him out, **"Better now than never to test this puppy out."** Pulling out the Slider she remove the Cards and closed it back up, but as she entered the main square just as she yelled out Charlie noticed that Shawn had a Gauntlet on his wrist as well.

**"GAUNTLET ONLINE!"**

_*Earth Quake Gauntlet Activated!*_

_*Thunder Fang Gauntlet Activated!*_

_*Voice Recognition System Engaged, Please State Name and Rank*_

**"Shawn 'Fate' Tate, Member of the Battlers Squad, Rank 2nd Year Cadet"**

**"Charlie Saunders, Member of the Battlers Squad, Rank 1st Year Cadet"**

_*Voice Recognition System Recognises Cadets Shawn Tate and Charlie Saunders*_

_*Please Insert Required Boost Card*_

Both the Cadets Inserted a Card, by pulling out the Sliders on the Gauntlets and placing the card onto it before thrusting it back into the device.

_*Boost Card Detected*_

**"Strength Boost, Activate!"**

_*Strength Boost Cards Lvl 1 Activated!*_

**"I warned both you fools not to get my pissed off an you just did and hello to you Cadet Saunders or should I just call you Charlie? Anywho's it's a pleasure to meet my new team-mate", he looked over at the 2 jerks that started this to begin with, "As for you 2, your going DOWN!."**

**"Ehhhhh Likewise Shawn and yes you can call me Charlie..."**, she looked at him like he was an oddity of sorts.

**"Are you 2 over your little get together Love fest? Or can we get on with this?"**

**"Yeah, Not is if 2 Rookie Battlers could take us anyway..."**

**"Did you just say that 'we' could not take 'you 2'?, Don't make me laugh I don't care how long you've been here or how much training you've had we will still kick your asses."**

**"I suggest you 2 back down now, before this situation gets more ugly than you can imagine, just let me remind you what happened to the last person that pissed me off... Yeah Him remember dummies, I split him in 5 apparently and fed him to the jungle."** He took one of the steel drums from nearby lifting it up with ease and quickly tossed it in the direction of the 2 Soldiers, **"Now Piss off before I get more mad than I have too!,"** giving them a deep and long evil grin and stare making him seem almost psychotic.

The crowd that had begin to gather at this point quickly disappeared, they scattered very quickly just leaving the 2 Cadets and the 2 older Soldiers.

**"Ahhmmm... Man, I think it's best we left... Like Um... RIGHT NOW!"**, CPR. Smith took off without a moment more passing.

**"HELL I THINK YOUR RIGHT!"**, SGT. O'Donovan took off very quickly after his friend, very quickly indeed he overtook the Corporal in a matter of seconds and both were soon out of site.

**"Well that was easy enough don't you think Charlie?"**, giving her the same sick and twisted look on his face that scared everyone else off.

Looking at him, he was definitely different, but good different, she simply replied to him **"Your Odd... But Yes that was easy..."**

As if on cue Carlos entered the camp giving them both a questioning look, he just shook his head, **"I don't want to know... Seeing as you 2 are both packed and ready, let's get going we have a long trek ahead of us and one big task to accomplish..."**

* * *

_What is set to happen to our now completed team of Battlers?_

_What do we find out about Agent 3 and his Past?_

_How will the team cope with their 1st Mission_

_and what will they learn about their Country while training_

_Find Out More on the Next Episode of 'Battle for Power'_

_Episode 2: Agent 3, A Life of Mystery COMING SOON!_


End file.
